Dr. Sumati Misra (Criminal Case)
'Dr. Sumati Misra '''is the villainess of "Bad Medicine", case #19 of ''Criminal Case: Save the World, the 3rd season of the crime solving game ''Criminal Case ''(release date February 4, 2016). She was a physician who worked alongside Donna Sandover, a worker from relief organization Rising Hope who assisted in the relief efforts following an earthquake in New Delhi, who was found poisoned to death by the Taj Mahal. While Sumati appeared shocked and upset by Donna's death upon initial questioning by the player and Jack Archer, it was ultimately revealed as a mask for her callous and greedy personality. As revealed during the investigation, Sumati had begun charging victims of the earthquake for medical treatment. When Donna found out about Sumati's greedy practice, she stole medicine from the doctor's office and threatened to report her to the medical board. Wanting to keep her secret hidden, Dr. Misra went about killing Donna by poisoning her water bottle with a lethal amount of morphine, resulting in Donna's death. When the investigators learned about Sumati's unethical charging, the doctor defended herself by proclaiming that it was the only way she could make a living and provide decent medical care. Ultimately, though, the evidence revealed Sumati was Donna's killer and she was brought by the player and Carmen Martinez in for interrogation. After initially denying the allegations, the evil Sumati confessed to poisoning Donna, blasting her and Rising Hope for (in her mind) acting superior to her and proclaiming that she gave Donna "a taste of her own medicine". Sumati was arrested and put on trial, where she claimed that she did what she did to protect her livelihood and that Donna and Rising Hope didn't understand the harsh reality of the earthquake. Judge Nigel Adaku sentenced Sumati to twenty-five years in prison, to which the villainous doctor proclaimed that he would regret sending her to prison after Rising Hope left. Quotes * "You know NOTHING about what it's like to treat patients in this country! My struggle has been relentless. I've worked hard to improve the quality of life of the people of India, and I can barely scrape together a reasonable living! And there was rich and entitled Donna, waltzing in, trying to tell me how I should practice medicine! She and those Rising Hope do-gooders swoop in, hand out a few blankets and teddy bears and then walk away! And I'm left with the mess they leave behind! (Carmen: "So you KILLED her?! Don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction?!") She didn't just criticize me! I caught her breaking into my office and stealing my medicine, which she said she was going to use to treat the earthquake victims rather than "feather my own nest!" Then she threatened to report me to the medical board for charging victims during a disaster. I would have lost my license! So, yes, I killed her! I gave her a taste of her own medicine!" (Dr. Sumati Misra's callous rant against Donna Sandover and Rising Hope, as well as her confession to Donna's murder) * "I'm entitled to protect my livelihood. That's all I was doing! (Nigel Adaku: "What about the Hippocratic Oath? You were charging patients for treatment in the middle of a disaster zone!") None of you know the harsh realities of dealing with real suffering! Not Donna, not Rising Hope, no one! She was meddling in things she didn't understand!" (Dr. Sumati Misra's justification for her greedy and murderous actions) * "You're only harming yourselves! When Rising Hope is gone and I'm behind bars, you'll have no one to look after you!" (Dr. Sumati Misra's arrogant statement after her sentencing) Gallery Dr. Sumati Misra mugshot.jpg Dr. Sumati Misra arrest.png Dr. Sumati Misra prison uniform.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Prison Uniform Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty